


It´s always been you

by MochaPie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aoba Moca Being Aoba Moca, Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Himari helps, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Please read, Sleepovers, everyone being supportive, ran being a huge mess, ran´s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaPie/pseuds/MochaPie
Summary: “I think we are soulmates”“What?!”
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Mocaran Centric, Uehara Himari/Udagawa Tomoe, last one is just mentioned
Kudos: 14





	It´s always been you

**Author's Note:**

> I´m a sucker for Soulmates AU´s, there´s not much of them for Mocaran so i decided to write one

All people know that everyone have a mark somewhere in their body, it is supposed to help you finding your perfect match, but for me is more like a problem. I have my mark in a… rather private place, it is a bouquet of flowers in blue and red, it looks incredible and all but I can´t show it, not to mention that of course I can´t ask people to undress so I can see if their mark is the same as mine. That´s why I have always thought that I’ll never find my soulmate.

I envy people that have their mark in a normal place like arms or legs, there´s even a little amount of people that have theirs in the face so everyone can see it, I wish I was that lucky. This is the case of my friend Tsugumi, she has her soul-mark in her right cheek so when Hina-san saw it she recognized it immediately as her sister mark. Since that day Himari has been talking non-stop about how weird it is that I haven´t find mine yet. Even though she knows who her soulmate is since elementary school she´s always been obsessed with the subject and is always trying to “help” people find theirs, and when my chestnut friend found hers, I became the next victim.  
“Please Ran, just show me your mark” She´s been asking about my mark since we got to CiRCLE and I’m starting to get anxious. “L-let’s just stop talking about it, looks like the others are about to arrive” I been ignoring this subject for as long as I can remember but It suddenly looks like I can´t continue keeping this to me, of course Himari would get suspicious that no one have seen it, at this rate she will end up checking my body in search of it.

“C´mon Ran just show it to us, you know this won´t stop until you do it” Is not something new that Tomoe is always were our leader is so when her girlfriend starts rambling about how important is that I show my mark to others so that they can help finding my soulmate. The redhead looks kinda tired about it. 

“Aww Tomoe! You make it look like i´m forcing her!” Himari says that last thing while Moca and Tsugumi enter the studio. 

“That´s probably because you´re forcing her” phew, it looks like i´m safe for now, Himari tends to distract when Moca tease her “say, why exactly do you wanna see it, I thought you already have a girlfriend” Moca tease “If she doesn’t want to show it just let her, a mark is something personal” She says with a serious tone. I´m glad she saved me but it´s kinda strange for her to act like this.

“Mmph! You just say that because you don´t want to show yours either!” Himari says while pointing her finger towards the ivory-haired in an accusatory tone.  
To be honest Moca´s mark is a completely mystery even for me, back in middle school I thought about asking her ´bout it, she would want to see mine too so I ended up forgetting about it, nonetheless I’m kind of curious.

“Now that I think about it, I haven´t see nor hear about her mark” Tsugumi says, Moca looks ready to start racing to the door to leave the studio, but Himari won´t let her go so she gets into her way.

“Moca show me your mark!” Says our pink haired friend while she stops Moca, looks like Himari finally forgot about me, though I still feel bad for my ivory friend after all she saved me before, maybe I should say something.

“Guys we´re going to have a problem if we don´t start rehearsal now” Ah, looks like Tsugumi just saved her.

“She´s right… anyways, you´re not gonna save this easy of showing me your mark! You either Ran!” Well, after all she still wants to see mine, I guess it couldn’t be that easy.  
The practice went as normal but honestly, I wasn’t really focused, I just can´t get out of my mind Moca´s mark. We´ve always been really close, why wouldn´t she tell me at least how it looks like? Well, I guess I can´t really be mad about it, after all I haven´t been that talkative when it comes to the soulmate subject, maybe she doesn’t want to make me fell uncomfortable. Maybe I should try to ask about it, I guess I could tell her about my mark if she asks… she won´t make fun or me or something.  
I´ll think about it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ran mark is like a taboo theme, she always end up ignoring the subject one way or another, it makes me really mad coz I can see how the look in her face changes when Tomoe and me are being “all lovey-dovey” (in Moca´s words), Ran looks sad, I’m sure she wants to meet her soulmate as much as anyone else but I can´t figure out why she doesn´t want me to help her or even just tell me where or how her mark is so I help finding the person that matches. She gotta have a reason and I’m going to find it!

“I’m gonna figure it out!” My sudden scream surely got Tomoe´s attention because she stopped cuddling with me and now she has a confused look in her face.

“What do you mean?” my girlfriend says with a worried tone “Please tell me you´re not talking about Ran soul-mark”

“Of course I’m talking about that! We need to discover why she won´t show it to us” I say while taking my hand to my chest in an oath pose “I promised to myself that everyone in our group will find her soulmate and live a happy life with them”

“But what if she doesn´t want to find her soulmate” Tomoe says while starting to get comfortable again ”Why else wouldn´t she want to show it?”

“I don´t know, but I’m sure she wants to find her soulmate, every time someone starts talking about the topic and how much they love their soulmate I can see how her face turns into a sad one” I say with confidence “That´s why we gotta make her show us her mark”

“What do you mean?” The red haired says with a confused face “You´ve been asking her to do it for over a week and it doesn´t look like she´s accepting to do it soon”

“I have a plan. And if it works she´s not gonna have a escapatory” I say with a big grin in my face.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It´s been four days since the last time I was asked by Himari to show my mark, it´s suspicious. At the beginning I thought she decided to go for Moca but when I asked her, she said that Himari hasn´t even touch the subject. I don´t know what to think, maybe Tomoe finally convinced her to stop, at least I hope so.

Lately I’ve been anxious when I’m with Moca, she´s just so calm and I hope she haven´t noticed how I’ve been acting. Her mark is still a mystery for me, I really want to see it and yet I can´t get the courage to ask her. It kinda worries me to show mine and that they might not match I guess deep in my heart I really want her to have my soulmark, W-WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING!? I just… I guess I just want her to be my soulmate because we´re close and know well each other, after all it kinda scares me that someone that I don´t know will suddenly get into my life.

“Hey~, earth to Ran~, did you hear what I was telling you?” My internal rambling got interrupted by Moca, she probably was talking to me but I can´t help but get easy distracted, honestly the only thing I can actually focus on is on her face, she has some bread crumbs near her mouth. She looks cute… awesome now I fell my cheeks burning “Mmm I´ll take your silence as a no. I was telling you that Himari asked if having a sleepover at her place is fine” She tells me while eating the fifth bun “So, wanna go to the thing?”

“Yes, why wouldn´t I?” I say rather insecure ´bout it, the truth is I feel like I shouldn´t, Tomoe has been acting evasive and Himari has a suspicious grin in her face whenever we talk.

“Well, she´s probably planning some weird thing so you show her your mark” I knew I wasn´t just paranoid, looks like she noticed it too “Anyway, I’m going to it, Moca-chan would never lose the opportunity of teasing that lovey-dovey pair” That last sentence is said with a wide grin that changes to a rather confused one with the next thing she says “Say Ran, I´m wondering, why don´t you wanna show your soul-mark?”

“W-well mmm, it kinda is … embarrassing” I say with a nervous tone prepared for her to tease or questions, but neither of them came, the silence is killing me “I-I can tell you that is flowers, that´s all” I guess I can say that, It will makes her stop asking… probably.

“Mmm… I see” She says with a pensive face “Well… what do you think about Sayo-san and Tsugu? I think they´re cute” she suspiciously changed the topic and that worries me but I just continue with it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It´s now ten at night in the sleepover when Himari propose a truth or dare game, normally I wouldn´t agree but hell, I haven´t been thinking straight lately, there´s just so much going on in my head. The talk with Moca have been spinning in my head all day, why didn´t she ask more? Is she planning on doing something else? Or maybe she didn´t want me to ask about her so just decided to cut the conversation instead, yeah that must be it, I don´t know why I’m thinking that much about such a simple action. Well in my defense this entire thing is kind of suspicious.

“Tsugumi, you start!” Himari says shoving her a bottle, to spin it, say bottle stopped on Moca.

“Well, truth or dare Moca?” Tsugumi says even though we all know that that she´s obviously going to choose the second option.

“Dare” the ivory haired girl says as usual, without thinking too much of it.

“Then… I dare you to remain awake until everyone else is asleep!” She says after thinking a bit.

“You´re subestiming the greatness of Moca-chan, it´s easy” She says with confidence even though she´s always the first one falling asleep, even when we´re not on sleepovers “Well now it´s my turn, I´m spining the bottle!”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Are you sure you can continue the game?” A concerned red-haired girl asks to her girlfriend after being past an hour having to do multiple dares such as eating 3 buns in 5 minutes, running 10 times around the room and having to answer multiple embarrassing questions “Moca´s is totally doing some trick on the bottle!”

“I must continue, even if Moca´s luck is incredibly good!” She says while making spin the bottle and crossing her fingers for luck. Almost as if it was in slow-motion the bottle stopped in me, making her start screaming and hugging Tomoe, if I didn´t know better I would think she just won the lottery “Well Ran, truth or dare?!” She finally says after five minutes of celebration. I know what´s her plan, no matter what I say i´ll end up revealing that my mark is in such an embarrassing place.

“T-truth” I finally say after thinking, maybe she just asks how it looks like and I can ignore saying where it is.

“Why haven´t you showed us your mark.” After seeing that I’m not answering she says, “I swear that we´re not telling anyone else, and if is something embarrassing, we´re not gonna laugh!” After she says that I gulp and decide to answer with the truth, they´re good friends, they´re not going to laugh or make fun of me.

“The reason you haven´t see my mark” I can´t believe i´m revealing this “is that I more or less have to… undress to show it” I say that last thing as fast as I can trying not to blush (and totally failing), then I see Himari´s face and she looks totally confused.

“That´s all?” She says while getting closer to me “You should have told us!” it was accompanied by the other ones showing their agreement with the last thing.

“What do you mean by that? it is totally embarrassing!” I say while blushing, but I’m glad they didn´t make fun of me for it, looks like it was not that big of a problem after all, now I fell kinda stupid.

After that we stopped playing and decided to just talk normally, it was mostly me answering some doubts of the other about how it feels not being able of showing my soul-mark and assured me that they would help me finding my soulmate no matter what. Even though I felt relieved of having my friends´ support I couldn´t help but notice something off in Moca, normally she would be the first one in making fun of me and telling me that I was just exaggerating, but she didn´t, she just kept looking at me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

It was past 2 am when I wake up to go to the bathroom but looking around, I noticed that certain ivory-haired girl wasn´t there. When I went downstairs I noticed she was in the sofa eating a bun way slower than usual, she seemed lost in thoughts , looking to the nothing “Moca?” when I called her name she turned towards me but I can tell she wasn´t paying attention at all “What are you doing here? It´s 2 in the morning”.

“Hey, Ran” Deciding to totally ignore my question she stood up and started walking to me, she´s… way to close “Show me your soul-mark”

“What?” I nervously laughed thinking that she would do the same while saying it was just a joke, but she only started getting closer to me “I already told you I can´t, why are you so interested in seeing it?” I say that with a slight blush walking back trying to escape from her.

“I think we are soulmates” She says like is the most normal thing stopping in here track to look at me, directly in the eyes, her blue eyes showing her usual sleeping demeanor but somehow having a decided glint on them, it was the most serious look I have seen her ever.

“What?!” I say way louder than I wanted to, just then I heard a door opening, shit they´re going to see us and surely would want to know what´s going on. I didn´t have time to process it when I was already in the bathroom being victim of a kabedon from my friend. I can´t say that I never thought about something similar but being inside our friend´s bathroom while she´s sleeping or maybe in the living room right outside here is not how I would´ve like it to happen.

“Well, now show me your mark” I can´t believe she´s asking me to undress in front of her, the heck is wrong with her! After a while in silence she decides to speak again “I guess I’m showing you mine then” She says that right before starting to get rid of her pajama shorts. SOMETHING IS CLEARLY WRONG HERE! She starts lowing her panties and fuck this can´t continue.

“Hey, hey stop!” I say before realizing that she just lowered them a little so I can see a part of her mark… my mark “Wait, is that…” I direct my eyes to my pelvis where my mark is situated and then to Moca´s before screaming in realization “WE ARE SOULMATES!” At this point I don´t mind that I’m screaming and probably even the neighbors know the news, i´m just so happy. Not just because I finally found my soulmate, it´s because It is Moca. I don´t need to think that much before embracing Moca into a tight huge that last a little moment before she links our lips into a rather inexperienced and quick kiss.

“I didn´t invite you two so that you can make out in my bathroom!” Himari´s voice thought the door makes me realize where we are and get out of my thoughts. Of course I end up flushed till my ears.

“Don´t act like I didn’t catch you and Tomoe panting in my bathroom last time” Moca says after opening the door turning Himari into a rambling mess “I thought about giving you a room so you could-“

“Just stop it!”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It´s been sometime since the sleepover on Himari´s house, Moca and I have been hanging out a lot and triying to discover how being into a relation is like (basically the same but kissing). Right now we´re at my bed cudling, thought Moca looks almost asleep. There´s been something on my mind that i´ve been triying to figure out since we discovered that we´re soulmates and i think now´s the moment to discover it.

"Hey Moca" I gain some confidence and ask "What would you have done if it wasn´t my mark" I wait a moment before i start to explain when i see Moca´s confused face "you just suddenly decided to undress in front of me and you weren´t even sure about us being soulmates, that´s crazy"

"Well i guess i just didn´t think that you wouldn´t be the one, there´s not someone as perfect for Moca-chan as you~" Fuck, why is she so cute, this makes me flush to not end as i decide to just hide my face in her embrace. "He he, Ran is all red~"

I always thought I wouldn´t find my soulmate, How didn´t i realize thet she was always by my side?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, i´m glad you got to the end. Is my first time writting a fic so i would love to see your recomendations on what should i change :D


End file.
